Grab that Kraang!
Description There is a Kraang in Monster High! The Turtles must captured it before anyone will know it! Summary In New York, at T.C.R.I Building... "Kraang had been defeated by the Turtles for many times which is known as several times." said Kraang #1 "Kraang agreed. Kraang would like to give Kraang an option known as new option." said Kraang #2 "Kraang is listening." said Kraang #1 "Kraang must send Kraang into such a place that dominated by the mutants." said Kraang #2 "But the place that dominated by the mutants have the opportunity of being catch which is known as too risky."Said Kraang #3 "Kraang will take a risk!" said Kraang #4 and he's pilot his flyer and landed on as a head of Biotroid and activated it. "KRAAAAANNNGGGG!" Later at front of Monster High... "Okay guys. Let's get out of here." said Leo "Yeah... have a ton of works to do." said Donnie as he's walk with some of his stuffs with Mikey and Raph. In the meantime, in the Catacombs... "BANG!" A Biotroid walks out from the portal that opened from T.C.R.I Building with some of the Kraang techs on his back. Then, two Kraang Flyers come out to guarding the portal. While Biotroid is trying to set up a new base of operation. Then, four Kraang Droids walk out from the portal to assisted the Biotroid to set up a new base of operation. Later, in the Classroom of Mr. Hackington... "... and that is how to make the chicken is still being alive while its headless!" said Mr. Hackington "But Mr. Hackington, that is sound impossible!" said Mr. Hackington "Guess that you never heard of the story of Mike the Headless Chicken, didn't you?" asked Mr. Hackinton "Umm... no..." said Donnie "I remembered when when I first saw him on the newspaper. I was just a little child but my memory about saw him is in still intact!" said Mr. Hackington *SCHOOL'S BELL RING!* "Okay... everyone can go now." said Mr. Hackington and all students walk out from the classroom. Donnie goes to his locker and get two pack filled with stuffs out. Then, he's meet up with his brothers and go into the Catacombs. They keep walking into the darkness to find a place that perfect to establish the base of operation. When they found nothing, they're about to give up and then they heard a voices of machines come out from corner on their left side. When the go to look at, they're terrified to see that the voices are belonged to the Kraang and their machines. "What're they doing here?!" asked Leo "I don't know but whatever are they up to. It's no good!" said Donnie "So let's ask them!" said Raph and he's run to fight the Kraang. "Raph wa-" said Leo and he's quickly grab his swords and run out with Donnie and Mikey to help Raph. The Kraang see them and begin to shoot laser to them. The Tutles jump in and destroy four Kraang Droids with one act then a Biotroid and the Kraang Flyers that guarding the portal see the Turtles and four defeated Kraang crawl back into the portal. The Turtles immediately run to fight the Biotroid and the Kraang Flyer. Donnie's use his Bo-Staff hit a Kraang Flyer and send it to hit one another Both Kraang Flyers were sent back to T.C.R.I. Building. The other three are busying with a fight with a Biotroid. The Biotroid's using its Butt Cannons to shoot them, none of the Turtles can go near it. Then, Donnie's run to the head of the Biotroid and hit it, a Kraang Flyer come out from a Biotroid and landed on the ground very hard. The Kraang immediately come out and crawl away. After defeated the Kraang, the Turtles immediately established a base of operation of their own by using the Kraang Technologies. "Sweet! We did it before the tiem of the next class!" said Mikey "But we got only ten minutes to go back! We shall not make it in time!" said Donnie "Then using that Kraang Portal!" said Raph and Donnie's ru nto the Kraang Portal and programmed it to open to the toilet of the boys. The Turtles walk in and arrive in the toilet. "Problem solved." said Donnie "Now let's head to the Gym." said Raph and he's run with the other to the Gym. Then, a Kraang that once got beated by the Turtles crawl out from the sewers. Kraang crawls out from the toilet and seeing the main hall of Monster High. He's looking around and lucky for him that there are no students around. He's crawl around for the investigation. Then, he's hear voices of the Turtles come out from the Gym and decide to take a look. When he's in, he's seeing the boys, including the Turtles are playing casketball. Kraang's decided to sabotage the game by put himself into it. When a ball come out the line, that Kraang takes it and replaced it with himself. Leo is the one who come to take it and find out that it's a Kraang! "Umm... Raph, Donnie and Mikey! Come here! I need a help!" said Leo and his brothers rush to him and seeing a Kraang in his hands. "Just a Kraang, dude!" whispered Mikey "But it's a big problem!" whispered Donnie "We must send it back to T.C.R.I or better than that, Dimension X!" whispered Raph "Guys! What are four doing over there?" asked Heath "Nothing to worry, Phosphorus Dude! We'll get the ball in no time!" said Mikey "Okay... here is the plan... one of us must take this Kraang back to our new lair and send it home!" whispered Leo "So... who's going to be that one?" asked Donnie "I'm out!" whispered Raph "Not me!" whispered Mikey "I'm out too!" said Leo "Aww man!" whispered Donnie and he's grab the Kraang and hide him behind his back and quickly rush out of the Gym. "What happened to Donnie?" asked Clawd "Do guys know what's wrong with him? Cause he like... a bit weird!" said Deuce "He's a nerd. What are you guys going to expect?" asked Raph and he's throw a ball to Deuce. "Well... for a nerd. He's quite a great sport guy too." said Manny In the Main Hall, Donnie's run as fast as he can with a Kraang in his hand that also biting him. but he's trying to scream out. He's run to the door that open to the Catacombs and quickly go in and run through the darkness to find a new established lair. When found it, he's open the Kraang Portal and throw the Kraang in his hand back to T.C.R.I. "PHEW! Now, problem solved!" said Donnie and he's walk out from the new lair to play the casketball at the Gym. Trivia *The Kraang come to Monster High for the first time. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes